


Жаль, ему не дано пожить. А впрочем, кто живёт?

by Protego_Maxima



Category: Blade Runner (1982), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Apocalypse, Blade Runner AU, Colonization, Confusion, Gen, Identity Issues, Mad Scientists, Rick Deckard Is Kylo's Father, Secret Identity, Voight-Kampff tests
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima
Summary: После краха корпорации Тайрелл количество функционирующих репликантов в галактике резко сократилось. Первый Порядок возрождает их производство, и Кайло Рен неожиданно для себя самого продолжает работу, которой прежде занимался его отец. Хакс хочет, чтобы он оценил последнюю модель Нексус 7, но сможет ли Кайло вычислить новейшего репликанта?Написано по заявке: «Пожалуйста, перестаньте гладить испытуемый объект».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Too Bad He Won't Live! But Then Again, Who Does?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041083) by [GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious). 



> АУ, кроссовер с «Бегущим по лезвию»

Было в Первом Порядке что-то такое, отчего у Кайло мурашки бежали по коже, стоило ему перешагнуть порог их головного офиса. Это чувство ширилось и крепло, когда он поднимался в лифте и захлёстывало с головой, пока не начинало казаться, что волосы встают дыбом. Он ненавидел сюда приезжать.

Отец, говорил, что чувствовал то же самое, когда бывал в корпорации Тайрелл.

Она давно закрылась, но именно там впервые создали невероятно реалистичных андроидов, которых называли «репликантами». До тех пор пока отец не исчез, он специализировался на «контроле» за ними — кровавая была работёнка. Теперь Первый Порядок владел эксклюзивной лицензией на производство репликантов, и Кайло продолжил дело отца, хотя в жизни бы не подумал, что займётся таким ремеслом.

После того как доктер Тайрелл погиб от рук своих же созданий, компания едва держалась на плаву, десятилетиями не получая новых инвестиций. Конечно же, количество репликантов в галактике резко сократилось. Люди не хотели покупать роботов, которые могли их прикончить, хотя компания клятвенно заверила, что выпуск ограничен всего несколькими моделями. Со временем опасность забылась, и андроиды стали предметом ностальгии — символом прошлого века.

Когда два года тому назад неожиданно появился доктор Хакс, ситуация изменилась. Таинственный рыжеволосый доктор не поднимая лишнего шума воскресил всю отрасль — а заодно и вечную проблему бракованных репликантов.

Роботы — творения жестокие и примитивные — изначально создавались для того, чтобы облегчить человечеству колонизацию внешних миров. Они выполняли разные задачи: становились солдатами, рабочими, проститутками, но использовать их можно было только в космосе.

Опасность заключалась в том, что репликантам с самого начал был запрещён доступ на Землю: то, что подходило для колоний, было неприемлемо для родного мира людей — драгоценного, загрязнённого и умирающего.

Вначале решение было скорее политическим: когда-то значительный процент населения Земли составляли работники ручного труда и солдаты, которые могли взбунтоваться, если бы роботы лишили их заработка. Постепенно населения становилось всё меньше, но закон продолжал действовать, и в нём появлялось всё больше смысла. В небольших изолированных колониях любой, кто вёл себя странно, сразу бросался в глаза, в то время как на Земле, которая почти обезлюдела, можно было легко скрыться.

Земля стала для сломанных репликантов символом свободы от рабства. Их манили её разрушенные города, которые кишели странными людьми, сумевшими выжить, — там беглецы надеялись затеряться и получить новые впечатления. 

Репликанты умирали через четыре года после активации — за отведённое им короткое время они хотели почувствовать вкус настоящей жизни, и кто мог бы их за это винить?

Хотя Кайло всё это знал, он иногда задумывался: почему репликантов так сильно хотят держать подальше от Земли? Там осталось очень мало людей: кто-то не мог уехать из-за болезни, кто-то из-за бедности или соображений престижа — какую роль в их судьбе могла сыграть горстка недолговечных роботов?

Ну, в судьбе Кайло роль репликантов могла оказаться положительной: он рассчитывал за раз отхватить сумму, равную четырёхмесячному заработку, и свалить поскорее из этой дыры. Роботы не были живыми существами. Они были мусором, который кто-то должен был убрать. День за днём Кайло голыми руками вычищал такие змеиные гнёзда в том гадюшнике, который здесь называли городом, что одно или два небольших задания ничего бы не изменили.

Отец был куда более сентиментальным. 

Он, чёрт бы его побрал, ухитрился влюбиться в одну из проклятых жестянок, как если бы она была настоящим человеком. Кайло, может, и простил бы старику эту причуду, если бы не был девятилетним мальчиком, когда тот исчез. Спустя годы он смирился с мыслью, что женщина-репликант, возможно, убила отца. Или же он покончил с собой, когда её время вышло. В любом случае, отец погиб из-за бесчувственного механизма, и Кайло — его плоть и кровь — остался совершенно один.

Репликанты выглядели совсем как люди. Да, они просили и умоляли, даже истекали кровью, когда кто-нибудь вроде Кайло, один из тех, кого стыдливо называли «бегущими по лезвию» приходил, чтобы «отправить их в отставку», — но они не были живыми. Вот почему так важно было говорить «отправили в отставку», а не «казнили»: чтобы люди не поддавались чувствам, не забывали, что имеют дело всего лишь с вещами.

Раздался сигнал: лифт прибыл на этаж, где проводились исследования. Как обычно, кабина открылась не сразу — не раньше, чем сканирование подтвердило: незваных гостей нет. Что бы там ни говорили о докторе Хаксе, но он точно не собирался повторять ошибок Тайрелла — тот был глупцом, которому в его же собственной спальне размозжил голову репликант, и всё из-за партии в шахматы. Нелепый случай.

Отец рассказывал, что кабинеты в той, старой корпорации, выглядели темными и неприветливыми. Под руководством Хакса здание полностью преобразилось, превратилось в царство ослепительной белизны — но не стало гостеприимнее. 

Кайло никогда не встречался с Хаксом — только с несколькими конструкторами, которые продолжали здесь работать. Сейчас никого из них не было на месте.

За столом, спиной к лифту, сидел некто странный в жёлтом комбинезоне. Самой интересной деталью в облике незнакомца была не одежда — хоть она и была гораздо ярче той, которую обычно носили на улицах города — а его волосы.

Кайло никогда раньше не видел у репликанта таких волос. _Это_ сидело сгорбившись, прятало безвольное лицо за длинными спутанными волосами и, кажется, старалось не дышать. Вот и причина, по которой его вызвали. Но этот ли репликант — новая модель, о которой говорилось в сообщении? Или всего лишь более старый образец, который может помочь охотнику, подсказав ему что-то полезное?

Кайло, вглядываясь в лицо репликанта, неосознанно пригладил прядь его волос. Почему они не подстрижены?

— Пожалуйста, перестаньте гладить испытуемый объект.

Кайло отдёрнул руку, как ребёнок, которого поймали за кражей печенья. Он не гладил его… то есть _это_. Не гладил, и точка. Просто… просто ни у одной базовой модели не было таких волос: ярких, восхитительно-рыжих и гладких на вид. Даже стоя рядом было легко спутать их с человеческими. И на ощупь не отличить.

Он просто исследовал образец, а не гладил его! У дальнего края стола стоял человек в белом халате. Кайло мог бы поклясться, что ещё мгновение назад его там не было. Судя по гладко зачёсанным назад рыжим волосам и неизменной презрительной ухмылке, это был доктор Хакс.

— Испытуемый объект? В моё время вещи называли своими именами, — огрызнулся Кайло, стараясь выдать смущение за отвращение. Не сработало. Его собственные густые волосы, которые можно было бы снимать в рекламе шампуня, не могли скрыть выразительный румянец, не оставлявший, по крайней мере, сомнений в том, что Кайло человек. — Их называли репликантами, — добавил он с ненавистью.

Доктор Хакс пожал плечами:

— В ваше время, мистер Рен? Вы моложе меня, сэр, кто сказал, что ваше время прошло?

Он не хотел погрязнуть в обсуждении политических взглядов своих родителей или рассказывать о том, как наставник с каждым днём всё сильнее поддавался паранойе. Он хотел выполнить работу.

— Неважно. Вам нужно прогнать это чучело по тесту Войта-Кампфа, или нет? — Кайло вытащил из кармана куртки сделанный на заказ портативный вариант детектора, который успел заслужить дурную славу, и бросил на стол перед «испытуемым объектом».

 _Это_ лишь вскинуло голову, чтобы посмотреть на них обоих.

Хакс приподнял одну бровь:

— Вы уже уверены, что он репликант?

Кайло наклонился и вгляделся в лицо «объекта». Объект посмотрел в ответ воспалёнными покрасневшими глазами.

— Совершенно уверен, — сказал он спустя один или два удара сердца: столько длился неприятный для обоих зрительный контакт. — Он пытается мимикой изобразить волнение, но дыхание и пульс ровные. Совершенно спокойные. Стоит ли проводить тестирование по старой системе В-К, вопрос спорный. У _этого_ бионические глаза. Общеизвестно, что тест Войта-Кампфа основывается не только на реакции кожи и способности объекта краснеть, но и на наблюдениях за размером зрачков. Вашими стараниями тестировать _это_ бесполезно. Нечестно играете.

— Н-нет, на каждые десять тысяч человек приходится четверо тех, кому нельзя пересадить органические трансплантаты, и я из их числа. Вот почему я до сих пор здесь… на Земле. Не могу уехать — гены плохие, — неожиданно сказал испытуемый объект. Он говорил странно: торопился, всё сильнее понижал голос — как будто одинаково боялся и говорить, и молчать. Пряди немытых рыжих волос подрагивали, когда он… нет, _оно_ , по-птичьи вскидывало голову:

— Мистер Рен, скажите, зачем позвали… вас?

Кайло вперил в Хакса неприязненный взгляд и раздражённо выдохнул:

— Лучше бы вы не программировали в них способность дерзить. Только усложняете мне работу, — он начинал раздражаться, и это было неприемлемо. Пытаясь успокоиться, запустил пальцы в собственную шевелюру и потянул, чтобы с помощью вернуть себе душевное равновесие.

— И почему же? Потому что тогда вы не можете отличить репликанта от человека? — спросил Хакс.

Доктор подошёл ближе, встал позади Рена — неприятно близко. Он двигался абсолютно неслышно, собственно, Рен и понял-то, что Хакс стоит рядом, только почувствовав тепло его тела.

— О, вот я-то как раз могу их различить. А общественность ропщет, когда я отправляю этих обаятельных сволочей в отставку.

Хакс фыркнул:

— Вы только послушайте — обаятельных! — его дыхание овевало шею Кайло, и пах он как-то странно, но в чём собственно странность, уловить не получалось.

— Х-хватит, — оборвал его «объект». — Говоря «отставка», вы подразумеваете выстрел в голову. Но если… если вы в меня выстрелите, это будет убийством.

Кайло с отвращением покачал головой и повернулся к учёному:

— Только усложняете мне работу, доктор…

В трёх миллиметрах от его сонной артерии замер скальпель.

— А он убедителен, правда? — сказал «испытуемый объект» со слегка безумным смешком. — Иди, Армитаж, возвращайся на своё место.

Самозванец повернулся, и Кайло уловил мимолётный неестественный отблеск радужки — единственный признак репликанта, который невозможно было скрыть. А он его проглядел.

— Чёрт!

На этот раз человек в жёлтом подпрыгнул — когда поднос с медицинскими инструментами полетел в стену, зато «Армитаж» и глазом не моргнул, продолжая спокойно стоять рядом с учинённым Кайло беспорядком.

— Иногда всё не так, как кажется, мистер Рен. Кстати, меня зовут Деклан Хакс, я техник. В-внешность может быть обманчива. Мне… мне жаль, что вы расстроены, но нам нужно было получить подтверждение того, что модель Нексус 7 действительно выглядит как человек.

Кайло оскалился:

— В следующий раз проверяйте свои теории на ком-нибудь другом!

И, не сказав больше ни слова, вылетел прочь.

Грохот его шагов на лестнице становился всё тише, а потом и вовсе исчез, так что единственным звуком, слышном в лаборатории, было гудение бионических глаз Деклана.

— А он убедителен, не так ли? — слегка улыбаясь, спросил Армитаж, повернулся к «лифту» и перезапустил аппарат. Блестящая оказалась идея.

— Да, братец, он действительно понятия не имеет о том, что из себя представляет. Включать их в лифте, чтобы убедить в том, что они только что прибыли откуда-то — это гениально. Тебя не зря называют умником, — кивнул Деклан. — Помочь снять линзы? Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты тоже лишился глаз.


End file.
